


the more things change, the more they stay the same

by rosenkrone



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: With a sigh, Rose dramatically presses one hand to her heart.  “You sure do know how to wound a person, Princess.”





	the more things change, the more they stay the same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Owlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlily/gifts).



> For the lovely (and oh so patient) Fran, thank you for the fun prompt!!
> 
> Based on an AU where Alisha is still a Princess but Rose is a pirate instead of an assassin  
> (enjoy some art as well!) https://twitter.com/Toradhart/status/1075461130179481605

It’s been some time since they’ve been able to return to this city but Rose is happy to see that things haven’t changed too much in her absence.  She slips through the crowds with ease, making her way through the marketplace and taking stock of all the deals that the merchants have set out. Eguille had tasked her with picking up a few items and while she fully intended to see the errand through, Rose isn’t about to settle for just anything.

A few stalls manage to catch her eye and Rose makes a mental note to return to them later.  The prices are a little high but Rose knows how to haggle if needed. In fact, she kind of hopes that one of the merchants will put up a bit of a fight so that she can have a little fun.  A grin stretches along her face as she plots out everything that can help her get the best price. 

The crowd begins to clear a bit, the space opening up to a less crowded part of town as she passes by the last of the stalls in the area.  Pressing one finger to her mouth, Rose lets her thoughts wander, trying to decide where to start first. 

A flash of blue and white catches her eyes and Rose glances up, finding a lone knight making their way through the streets.  There is something familiar about them and Rose furrows her brow, wondering just what it could be. The armor is the standard fare for the city and from the back she can only see so much.  

Rose is stepping forward before she can dwell on it too long, curiosity getting the better of her.  Thoughts of deals and supplies are quickly replaced and Rose focuses instead on tailing the person who has caught her interest.  She keeps her steps light, not wanting to give herself away, and just before she is about to catch up, Rose’s eyes widen in surprise.

As they reach a less populated area, the knight pauses, reaching up to remove their hair tie and a cascade of blonde hair appears.  Though it has been some time since Rose has seen her, she would recognize those messy curls anywhere. A grin stretches across her face and Rose leaps forward, intending to have some fun.

The knight senses the attack and quickly steps aside, making Rose pout.  After regaining her balance, Rose straightens up and places her hands on her hips.  “That wasn’t very nice, you know.”

Alisha turns around with a roll of her eyes, the smile on her face brightening when she notices the annoyed expression on Rose’s face.  Closing the distance between them, she pats Rose on the arm, an amused look spreading across her features. “I would like to disagree.”

Rose swats at Alisha’s arm before taking a step back and putting a bit of space between them, all too aware of how different Alisha has become since they last saw one another  She allows herself to take in Alisha’s appearance, idley noting how much she has changed in the past few months. “So when did you realize it was me?”

Alisha laughs, the sweet sound doing things to Rose’s heart that she cannot put into words.  “I noticed you in the crowd well before you saw me.”

Though there doesn’t seem to be any hidden meaning in those words, Rose wants to hope that her presence was the only thing Alisha noticed.  The last thing that she needs is someone being able to connect her with the rest of the crew, waiting for her at the port. With a sigh, Rose dramatically presses one hand to her heart.  “You sure do know how to wound a person, Princess.”

“Please.”  Alisha winds her arm through Rose’s, easily leaning against her with another laugh.  “I’m glad you’re back, you know.”

“Yeah?”  Rose leans into Alisha with a smug grin.  “Missed me, huh?”

Wrinkling her nose, Alisha pretends to consider the question before playfully elbowing Rose in the side.  “Of course I did.”

Rose cannot help the dumb smile that spreads across her face as she hears those words.  She tugs Alisha just a little closer. “I missed you too, Princess.”


End file.
